Prólogo: Cuentos para dormir
by Arue-san
Summary: futuro Yaoi: La niña ha perdido a su madre y ahora, solo le quedan las historias que ella le contaba, historias sobre un ninja casi imbencible de Konoha, las historias del ninja copia. Historias sobre su padre. ¿Por fin podrá encontrarle?


**_Bueno, escribo esto porque ya llebaba muchisimo tiempo rondandome por la cabeza, espero que alguien lo lea U además, es la primera historia que subo y no se, me da algo de miedo xDDDD_**

**_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de naruto me perteneca (mas quisiera yo T.T)_**

**_por si interesa, lo escribí escuchando Sleeping Wolves de Yoko Kanno _**

**o**

* * *

**Prólogo: Cuentos para dormir**

-Dicen de él que es prácticamente invencible, pues conoce más formas de acabar con un adversario de las que ningún otro podría tan siquiera imaginar- narró aquella aterciopelada voz casi en un susurro

-Dicen de _él_ que es prácticamente invencible, pues conoce más formas de acabar con un adversario de las que ningún otro podría tan siquiera imaginar- narró aquella aterciopelada voz casi en un susurro.- En la más oscura de las noches, completa sus misiones en absoluto silencio. Jamás falla, pues su ojo ve más allá de _nosotros, _leerá tu alma, y te vencerá con tus propias habilidades. No tendrás escapatoria si matarte es su misión. Pero no siempre va solo.

-¿No?- preguntó una vocecita infantil, aunque ya conocía de sobra la respuesta. Había oído aquella historia prácticamente cada noche desde que lograba recordar.

Una suave mano acarició su rostro con ternura.

-No.- continuó la dueña de aquella mano- En ocasiones, en las escasas veces que se ve desbordado, invoca a sus nueve bestias caninas, algunas tan grandes como un armario y todas tan feroces como un león. Mas no es esta su técnica más mortal- añadió con un intencionado toque de misterio. Su única oyente abrió los ojos con expectación, a la espera de su parte favorita- Sus enemigos saben que les ha llegado la hora en cuanto ven la luz- susurró- Rayos se forman en su mano derecha y mil pájaros se oyen piar a la vez. Todo lo corta y todo lo atraviesa. No hay escapatoria y un final sangriento se cierne sobre ellos. Cuando todo acaba, solo el brillo de la luna ilumina la escena, reflejándose en el cabello plateado del único vencedor.- Concluyó con cierto aire nostálgico.

-¿tiene el pelo plateado como yo?- pregunta la pequeña, aferrándose a las sábanas de su cama.

-No cariño- le contestó la mujer dulcemente- Tu pelo es mas claro, blanco como la nieve que te da nombre.

La desilusión se reflejó en los enormes ojos azules de la pequeña, sin embargo, su madre no se preocupó, si no que sonrió de esa manera que solo puede sonreír una madre.

-Pero ¿sabes una cosa?- inquirió divertida, moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado y provocando que su larga melena oscura se desparramase por su hombro.- Te pareces tanto a _él_ que a veces da hasta miedo.- rió agarrándole graciosamente de una mejilla.

La niña rió también, con aquella risa cantarina que había heredado de su madre.

-Oka-san- dijo estirando las sílabas mientras jugaba con el cabello de la mujer, asombrándose nuevamente de la suavidad de este- Cuéntame mas historias de _él- _rogó.

- Mañana- respondió ella. Levantándose del borde de la cama.

La niña infló los carrillos en señal de protesta. Pero su madre lo ignoró y la instó suavemente a que se tumbara de nuevo.

- Oka-san- llamó otra vez- ¿Cuándo podré conocerle?

Ella solo la arropó bien, dándole un beso de buenas noches en el que su hija notó cierta tristeza repentina.

-¿Oka-san?- la miró preocupada.

La mujer apagó la vela que iluminaba la habitación, dejándolas casi a oscuras de no ser por la luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana.

-Cuando llegue el momento apropiado.- respondió entonces, alejándose de la cama hacia la puerta- Ten paciencia, vida mía.

-Oyasumi nasae, ka-san- se despidió la pequeña, arrebujada entre sábanas.

-Oyasumi, Yuki-chan- susurró la adulta, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

La pequeña se durmió escuchando alejarse el frufrú del kimono de seda de su madre y con un mal presentimiento alojado en su pecho.

Esa fue la última vez que Hatake Yukiko vio a su madre.

* * *

_**Bueno, esta es la introducción a esta locura de fic que tengo en mente. La verdad, no tengo muchas esperanzas de recibir rewius , pero bueno, yo lo subo. En cuanto acabe el primer cap también lo subiré. Por ahora solo puedo decir que si, habrá yaoi .**_

_**Es pero que os caiga bien Yukiko, esta renacuaja (por ahora) tiene muuuuuuucho de su padre aunque no lo parezca todavía xD**_

_**Ja ne!**_


End file.
